1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for intellectual exercises and in particular to a spherical device with a plurality of grooves laid out in a predetermined manner to accommodate slidable pinheads. The grooves are laid out in a predetermined manner and are dimensioned in a manner to control the sliding movement of pinheads from one part of the spherical device to another part.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices for games wherein the parts of the surfaces are movable from one position to another position are generally cuboidal in shape. The parts of the surface that are moveable are generally square in shape.